


Justice Will Be Served (or, the anime one)

by airglowforest



Series: why robin shouldn't have twitter [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anime AU, Crack, Humor, M/M, ali i hope u appreciate this hard work, this is literal trash it started as a joke on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airglowforest/pseuds/airglowforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Josu-kun sees his longtime crush, Tylerru-senpai, in trouble, he knows justice needs to be served.</p><p>(this all started when i accidentally typed josh as josu and my pal pointed out it sounded like an anime character)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice Will Be Served (or, the anime one)

I run out the door as fast as I can, a cold taco in my mouth for breakfast as I make my way to school. I jump over fences and trash cans in the way, somehow still managing to look kawaii as fuck.

My name is Josu-kun, and today is my first day in high school! Uwaaa, I'm gonna be late! 

I arrive at school about ten minutes late and quickly rush to my first class, homeroom. 

"Why were you late, Josu-kun?" My friend, Pete-kun asks me. "I wasn't late! Everyone else was early!" I reply, shooting him a glare. I hear laughter behind me and turn around to see none other than Tylerru-senpai looking at me. My heart starts beating faster, I've had a crush on Tylerru-senpai since elementary school. I glare at him before turning my head and looking out the window.

After class, I see Tylerru-senpai again in the hallway.

"Dun-kun! Wait up!" he shouts. I turn around and see him running towards me. 

Before I can reply, I hear a loud crash behind me, and see a giant hole in the wall. Tylerru-senpai looks terrified when we see a huge, purple tentacle sliding through the hole, followed by a deafening screech. Our science sensei, Iero-sensei comes running at us.

"There's been an accident at the lab-desu! Our kawaii school mascot, Haru-san, has been turned into a monster-desu!" Iero-sensei says.

I know what to do. I reach up and gently touch the amulet around my neck. It starts to glow, and I see Tylerru-senpai staring in awe.

"Magical Taco Powers, GO!" I shout, before feeling the power of the amulet wrapping around me, changing my outfit and giving me the power of tacos. I stick my hand up in a peace sign before glaring at what once was Haru-san. 

"You! Stop what you're doing right now!" I shout. The monster turns around and wraps a tentacle around Tylerru-senpai, quickly slamming him to the ground. 

"That's it! I'll make sure justice will be saved today!" I say, before charging my special attack

"TACO-BELL, GO!" 

My body suddenly starts to glow, a purple bell with a ribbon on it suddenly appearing in my hand. I point it at the monster.

"CHARGU-BEAM" I shout, aiming a blinding beam of light at the beast. It hits it right on the head, and the monster falls to the ground, releasing Tylerru-senpai from its grip. I run over to him. 

"Tylerru-senpai! Are you alright?" I ask him. He gets up and looks at me before pulling me into a tight hug.

"T-Tylerru-senpai" I say

"Thank you for saving my life, Josu-kun." he says. "Do you want to join my band?"

"Kyaa! I'd love to, Tylerru-senpai!"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry. also hmu on twitter @chxstnut if u wanna give me prompts and shit


End file.
